Dark Matter (Kirby)
Dark Matter are major antagonists in the Kirby series. They are hive-minded cyclopian creatures with the ability to possess others who frequently terrorize Planet Popstar and other planets throughout the galaxy. Their main goal is unknown, though they seem to want to spread their kind throughout the universe. They first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2, where a sole Dark Matter served as the main antagonist. In Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, they launch an invasion of Popstar and subsequently its entire solar system. Different members and relatives of the Dark Matter species also make various appearances following this. Notable Members Dark Matter Blade This Dark Matter appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 as the main antagonist. It was named in the game Kirby: Planet Robobot. In the manual it is stated that it targeted Dream Land because it grew jealous of its lifestyle and the fact that no one wanted to be its friend. It possessed King Dedede and shattered the rainbow bridges that connected the islands of Dream Land in order to take them over. After Kirby defeats the possessed Dedede, Dark Matter retreats. If Kirby has collected all of the Rainbow Drops, then they will form the Rainbow Sword and Kirby will get to fight Dark Matter. After defeating his first phase, he will reveal his true form. After being defeated, it explodes. If Kirby hasn't collected all of the Rainbow Drops and defeats Dedede, then the bad ending plays out. Dark Matter remains in the king's body while Kirby and his animal friends go on a victory march through the rain. As Kirby, Rick, and Coo leave, Kine will linger behind and stare at the sky, as if sensing that something is wrong. Dark Matter also appears at the end of the scrolling list of enemy names in the credits, presented in a cross between its swordsman form and true form, listed as "!?". Dark Matter Blade later returns in Kirby: Planet Robobot as a clone created by Star Dream to fight Meta Knight. It fights exclusively in its swordsman form and not its true form. This is due to Star Dream being unable to comprehend the alien nature of Dark Mind's true power, resulting in it never fully transforming into its eyeball form in its battle with Meta Knight. it does, however, briefly assume this form just before it explodes. Zero Zero is the core of Dark Matter and the primary antagonist of the game Kirby's Dream Land 3. He is a gigantic being of negative energy who exists within a large Dark Matter cloud known as the Hyper Zone. He launches an all out assault on Popstar in an attempt to secure the Love-Love Stick, a scepter full of positive energy and one of the few things capable of defeating Dark Matter. Kirby, however gets to the Love-Love Stick first and travels to the Hyper Zone to take down Dark Matter. After defeating a cloud of Dark Matter, 0 teleports in to fight Kirby himself. Kirby then used the Love-Love Stick to destroy Zero's outer shell, leaving only its eye. After finishing off Zero's eye, the Hyper Zone collapses and peace returns. Zero Two Zero Two is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards and a revived form of Zero. He initiates an all-out attack on the planet Ripple Star, in order to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily purge Dark Matter out of person, but it must be used in the hands of a good-hearted person or else its power will not work. Zero Two sent several Dark Matters to destroy the crystal so that it won't impede their plans. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by three Dark Matters who shatter the crystal, unintentionally sending Ribbon to Popstar, where she meets Kirby. Meanwhile, a Waddle Dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by the three Dark Matters. Kirby easily defeats them, thus turning Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede back to their normal selves. They all together travel other planets, recovering the pieces of the Crystal. They then go to Ripple Star, which is under control of Miracle Matter, a high-ranking Dark Matter subspecies. Kirby fights Miracle Matter and defeats him. After Miracle Matter is defeated, the Dark Matter surrounding Ripple Star seemingly vanishes and peace returns. However, if the player has collected all 74 Crystal Shards, then the Crystal will still sense some dark energy, and shoots a beam of light out at the Fairy Queen, turns out to still be under the influence of Dark Matter. After being blasted, the Dark Matter inside the Queen transforms into the Dark Star and begins its final assault. Kirby, Ribbon, King Dedede, Adeleine, and Waddle Dee travel to the core of the planet to defeat Dark Matter once and for all. Once they reach the center of the cloud, they find Zero Two and engage him in a fierce battle. Ribbon picks up Kirby, armed with Ribbon's Shard Gun, and flies him around as they fight Zero Two in a Star Fox-like fashion. After hitting Zero Two in the eye enough times, Zero Two is stunned, allowing Kirby to attack the halo atop Zero Twos head. Once Kirby hits the halo enough times and then hits the bandage under the halo, Zero Two will flip over, which reveals his weakness, a green, spiked tail. Kirby shoots the tail with shards and destroys Zero Two, finally ending the evil entity. Although 02 was dead, other Dark Matters would live on to fight Kirby in later games. Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is a special Dark Matter that can use some of the powers Kirby can conjure. Miracle Matter was assigned control of Ripple Star when Dark Matter took it over, but was later defeated by Kirby. Powers Miracle Matter possesses several powers that Kirby uses: fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. All of them are really powerful and very hard to dodge. But the ability it uses is also its downside, as it can take damage by the same element it uses at the time. Attacking it with a different ability than the one it uses will not damage it. Dark Mind Dark Mind is the mirror equivalent of Dark Matter. He is a powerful force seeking to conquer the Mirror World. Meta Knight found out about his plans and traveled to the Mirror World to stop him. Unfortunately, he was defeated and sealed inside the Great Mirror by Dark Meta Knight, an evil mirror world clone of Meta Knight and Dark Mind's right hand man. Kirby, however, was able to save Meta Knight and defeat Dark Meta, prompting Dark Mind to confront him. Fortunately, Kirby was able defeat him with the power of Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, thus erasing all of his influence from the Mirror World. Dark Nebula Dark Nebula, also called Dark Zero, is the ruler of the Underworld and the true main antagonist of Kirby Squeak Squad. Although he was never seen associating with Dark Matter, he was confirmed to be a member of their species in the 20th anniversary encyclopedia. Before the events of the game, he was sealed inside a chest, though was later released when Daroach opened the chest, expecting to find a strawberry shortcake. After being released, Dark Nebula possessed Daroach, transforming him into Dark Daroach, and flew off into the galaxy with Kirby in pursuit. After defeating Dark Daroach, Dark Nebula flew off in the form of a small star. Kirby chased him down and defeated him. Dark Crafter Dark Matter reappears once more in the form of Dark Crafter, the true villain of Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. In the game, he possesses Claycia and uses her powers to drain Dream Land of its color. After Kirby knocked off the shades that possessed Claycia, Dark Crafter emerged from the shades and attempted to escape, but was defeated and destroyed. This is the first time Dark Matter has been toned down and far less threatening and treated more kid friendly in this game. Void Termina Void Termina is the ultimate antagonist and final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is a form of Dark Matter that was sealed off by a group of four legendary heroes for his destructive capabilities. That is, until the Jambastion Cult lead by Hyness obtained the vessel and used Jamba Hearts to free him from the Jambastion, though Kirby and his allies fought victoriously against the dark lord and defeated him. The pause descriptions state how Void Termina has been reincarnated throughout the aeons it laid sealed; though not confirmed, this may imply Void Termina is the original source of Dark Matter, even older than Zero. Past Possessions King Dedede In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed King Dedede fights Kirby in both Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, possessing many surreal abilities such as his stomach opening up to create a mouth, spitting out balls of Dark Matter, and floating without having to puff up. Defeating King Dedede once all seven Rainbow Drops (KDL2)/30 Heart Stars (KDL3) have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's powers. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, King Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter orbs. Waddle Dee In Kirby 64, Dark Matter possesses a Waddle Dee (who ends up being Kirby's friend). Waddle Dee's strength doubles during the fight, as well his physical features of having two eyes changed to one big single eye like that of a Waddle Doo. Dark Matter leaves the body after the battle and Kirby is reunited with his Waddle Dee friend. Whispy Woods In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Whispy Woods gets possessed by Dark Matter and is the boss of Grass Land. He has the same regular attacks and moves, though after damaging him halfway he pulls his roots out and chases after Kirby. Daroach In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Daroach was possessed by Dark Nebula, transforming him into Dark Daroach. Claycia In Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Claycia is possessed by Dark Crafter with black sunglasses and attempts to steal all of the color from Dream Land. Kirby, Waddle Dee, and Elline manage to defeat Claycia and remove the sunglasses, returning her to her senses. As Dark Crafter runs off to steal the colors himself, Claycia and Elline make a rocket painting which transforms Kirby to chase after and defeat Dark Crafter. Powers and Abilities Darks Matters are very powerful creatures; their most notable ability is to possess living creatures and acquire their abilities and powers. Dark Matters can generate lightning from their eye, and fly at will. Finally they can also change their appearance to become humanoid and generate energy projectiles. Gallery Images Darkmatterswordsman.png|Dark Matter, as it appears in Kirby Quest. Whatsthedarkmatter.png|Dark Matter's true form in Kirby Quest. KDL2_Dark Matter 2.png|Dark Matter in Kirby's Dreamland 2. Videos Kirby's dream land 2 final boss battle & ending Kirby's Dream Land 3 Final Dark Matter Battle Kirby 64- Final Boss Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Final Battle Kirby Squeak Squad Dark Nebula Trivia *Although most Dark Matters act hostile towards Kirby, one Dark Matter, named Gooey, is actually a close friend of Kirby's. *Magic is only used by two members of the Dark Matter group, Zero and Dark Nebula. *All Dark Matter creatures can teleport, but use it when needed. *Most of their weaknesses have to do with their eye. *A sole Dark Matter appears in Kirby Mass Attack as the final boss of the Kirby Quest sub-game. *Miracle Matter is the only Dark Matter creature to have more than three eyes; he has over ten. *Miracle Matter is similar in appearance to Zero, sporting a completely white color scheme along with red eyes. *Whenever Miracle Matter is damaged, he loses an eye. *The Dark Matter clone unleashed by Star Dream wields a sword that closely resembles the Rainbow Sword (the weapon Kirby originally used to defeat the first incarnation of the villain), albeit shrouded in shadowy wisps. It is unknown if this is merely a copy created by the clone itself or if Dark Matter is indeed powerful enough to corrupt the true sword for its own uses. Navigation Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Possessor Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mute Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Revived Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Evil Creation Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creator Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Multi-beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Oppressors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Villains